


It started with a kiss

by Missevilhat13



Category: CR2, Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexual Male Character, Consensual Sex, Gay Sex, Happy endings bring me joy, M/M, Oral Sex, pre episode2:26, protective nott, widomauk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missevilhat13/pseuds/Missevilhat13
Summary: Caleb wants to ask Molly about something that has been on his mind lately and it goes about as much as you'd expect.





	1. I have a question

He looked up when he heard a rap on his door. After removing his boots, he opened it, giving a welcoming smile to the ginger on the other side. He certainly was more handsome after a bath. His hair curled in loose waves and he could see more clearly the piercing blue eyes the human man had. While his clothes still were torn to Hell, they were clean and showed little sign of any grime that had previously stained the shirt.

“Hello Caleb. What brings you to my room on this fair evening?” He asked. He had been half expecting Fjord to come in, wondering if it was safe to enter the room. After the other night, that glorious evening at The Pillow Trove, the half orc had made a habit of always knocking on his roommate’s door. Especially when it came to Molly, the wild card of a Tiefling. 

“Oh, yes, I umm, I just came to say goodnight, Molly.” He said, and Molly raised an eyebrow. His jewelry on his horn jingled and he looked more closely at Caleb. 

“That’s very nice of you…. Did you want to talk to me about something?” He asked hesitantly. Caleb never really said personal goodnights, except to maybe Nott, but they considered each other family. It was always a “goodnight everyone.” Before he left to read his books before bed. 

Caleb shifted nervously, and Molly stepped aside, not quite sure if he guessed correctly, but willing to hear the red head out. Caleb thanked him and stepped in, and Molly closed the door behind him.

“What’s wrong, friend? I won’t lie, you seem a bit more…well nervous than usual. No offense.” He said, holding up his hands. Caleb gave a small smile and shook his head.

“Ah, no, that is fine. I…I just wanted to ask you something, and I completely understand if you don’t want to, and then we can just drop it. It’s kind of embarrassing, but I thought I would ask anyway…” He said, scratching his beard. Molly frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. The first thing that flashed into his mind was some sort of scam. He was kind of hoping on some downtime before they got into any more potential trouble though. The next thing he thought of was slightly more imaginative. 

“Embarrassing? You are looking at the King of Fools!” He proclaimed, throwing an arm over Caleb’s shoulder and He watched sweat drip down his brow. 

“I meant for me.”

“Ooh sounds delightful.” He said. 

“I was uh wondering…if I could kiss you?” He said, and Molly paused, startled. He certainly hadn’t been expecting that, although it had crossed his mind as a fleeting thought. Molly had quite the imagination, after all. Living in the Circus, coming up with various backstories for yourself and just working with The Mighty Nein in general required a lot of imagination. 

Molly bent down slightly and smiled, turning his cheek. 

“Sure.” He said and within a moment, Caleb’s lips met his and Mollymauk’s eyes widened in surprise. He didn’t move though, and when Caleb pulled away, the color that flushed his face almost matched his hair. Molly was more intrigued than bashful. 

“That kind of kiss.” He said slowly, and Caleb nodded.

“Ja, uh, sorry if I made you uncomfortable but I uh, I had to try something and now I did so I will be going now.” He said and put his hand on the door knob. 

“You just wanted to try kissing me?” Molly asked and leaned against the door. Caleb nodded dumbly, avoiding eye contact. 

“Did that give you an answer, or more questions?” He asked and Caleb gulped. Molly lifted Caleb’s chin, so he could look him in the eyes. Caleb continued to avoid his gaze, but Molly watched him bite his lip nervously.

“Did you want to do more than just kissing?” He asked, a little teasingly, but he was genuinely curious now. Molly bent down a little and planted a kiss on his lips and walked over to the bed, sitting down. Caleb looked from Molly to the door and then back at Molly, who was now reclining on the bed, one leg crossed over the other. His eyes stood out in the dark and the single candle in the far corner of the room made his jewelry glimmer. He slowly took off his boots and sat next to Molly, who scooted over for him. Taking care to not jab his horns into Caleb’s eye, he kissed him again and nibbled on his ear.

“Just tell me if you want me to stop.” He whispered and kissed his neck, taking in the smell of the faint citrus from the bath house. 

Caleb was utterly still as Molly unbuttoned his shirt and then with grace he had never seen before, pulled off his own, not a piece of it catching his horns. His heart began to beat faster as his eyes wandered across the lavender Tiefling’s torso in a more intimate way, and how the tattoos on his right arm perfectly melded together in an attempt to hide the strange eyes that pocked his arm and neck, weaving again into the ones down his back. The innumerable self-inflicted scars that crossed his chest in no particular pattern drew his eye as well. There were so many. He wondered if some of them had even come from Molly. They were so erratic it was hard to tell. 

Molly was kissing his torso now and had twirled his tongue around his nipple briefly before continuing. He had his hand gently on Caleb’s groin, stroking it and feeling it grow larger. It was a satisfying thing, knowing that such gentle touches could arouse both men and women alike. The nervousness was still radiating off of Caleb, however he didn’t stop Molly. Molly pulled down Caleb’s trousers, inching them off of him and had to smile. Caleb should be quite proud of what the Gods had given him. Molly looked up at Caleb and watched Caleb gulp.

“I can stop if you want.” He said, and Caleb slowly shook his head. Molly gave a kind smile and licked the tip before sliding it into his mouth. He could already taste the precum and after a few sucks, felt the tension escape from Caleb as a quiet sigh came from the Ginger. How long had it been for him? Molly didn’t think he was that great at Oral.

Caleb could feel the stress release from him as he felt Mollymauk’s tongue slide and twirl around his member, but he couldn’t unclench his fists. He let out a little moan and Molly deep throated, giving a wide smirk as he did. He stood up and removed his pants, and Caleb bit his lip and wondered if he should back out now. Molly was now stroking his own penis and was wiping some drool that had dripped on his chin. He had an equally sizable penis and was now crawling over Caleb, kissing him again. After a moment, Caleb returned it, and took hold of Molly’s member, moving his hand up and down. Molly gave a quiet sound of approval and leaned back as Caleb continued, seeming to concentrate hard. Caleb’s hand moved up and down Molly’s shaft and Molly’s tail thumped against the bed. He gave another kiss to Caleb, humming quietly as he did so.

“Now, Caleb, did you want to take this further? I have some olive oil in my bag.” He said, and Caleb stopped, confused.

“Why would you carry olive oil in your…oh.” He said and rested his hands on his lap. Molly rested his hands on top of Caleb’s and gave him a smile. Caleb’s eyebrows were knitted together, and he seemed to be fighting himself. 

“We can just keep doing what we’re doing if you want. I think I was doing a great job.” He said with a wink and licked the tip of Caleb’s penis, taking it into his mouth again. Caleb bit his lip and thought. Molly was stroking his own penis at the same time as he was giving oral and Caleb felt a little guilty. Molly was doing this for him, right? Well, maybe Molly was also doing it for himself, but he asked Caleb every step of the way. 

Wouldn’t it be fair for Molly to have the same treatment? And every time Molly’s tongue slid across Caleb’s shaft, he wondered hungrily what it might feel like. What Molly might feel like. His heart began to race, imagining Molly inside of him, moving in all the right ways…

With that thought, however, Caleb felt a wave of euphoria wash over his body as he came, and he watched Molly pause. Molly looked him straight in the eye and swallowed, without breaking eye contact and Caleb gulped. 

“Uh…Wow…that was…” He stammered, holding his head to steady the buzzing. Molly gave him another wink, continuing his own hand job.

“We can use the oil, if you want…I mean, I think it’s only fair…” he said, and Molly raised an eyebrow. He stood up and walked over to his bag, retrieving a small bottle of olive oil, pouring some into his hands to lubricate his penis with and then gesturing for Caleb lie on the bed.

Caleb felt Molly carefully rub the oil across his rear, cupping his balls as he did so, and trailing kisses down his shoulders and to his groin. Surprisingly, Molly inserted a finger into Caleb, moving it in an out.

“Believe me, this will help.” He said, reclining next to him and twirling his tongue over Caleb’s nipple again. Another finger entered Caleb and Caleb could feel Molly’s hard cock pressing into his side while he moved his fingers in and out of him. 

Molly watched Caleb carefully, sliding a third finger in. Caleb was biting his lip, but he didn’t look pained, more like he was trying hard to be quiet.

“Don’t silence yourself. These walls are pretty thick.” He coaxed and curled his fingers slightly inside Caleb, finding his prostate. Caleb let out a breath, a quiet moan coming with it. Molly sat up then and lifted one of Caleb’s legs over his shoulder. He felt Molly press his penis into him, and slowly enter him, giving time for Caleb to adjust. Caleb blinked a few times and Molly gently pushed Caleb’s head towards the Pillow.

“It’ll feel better that way. Just breath.” He said and began thrusting, he started off slow, and Caleb closed his eyes, clenching the blanket. It was a strange sensation, but he didn’t mind it. Every time Molly thrust into him, he moaned a little, along with Molly. It wasn’t long until he heard Molly inhale deeply and with a final thrust, stop, and be still for a moment. He slowly removed himself from Caleb and leaned down next to him, giving him a peck on the cheek. 

“How was it?” He asked, moving a lock of hair from his eyes. Caleb sat up and tried to steady his breathing. Molly looked quite satisfied, sweat dripping down his body, but that ever present kind smile on his face.

“…I think I liked it. I uh…yeah.” He said and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“That’s good. I liked that too.” He said and gave another kiss to Caleb. 

“Hey Molly, ya decent in there?” came Fjord’s voice suddenly from the opposite side of the door and Molly stifled a laugh, looking over at Caleb. He was staring in wide eyed horror at the door.

“Just a moment, I’m…well we’re cleaning up…” He said coyly and listened to Fjord curse under his breath and walk away. Caleb gaped at Molly who shrugged.

“That gives us about…ten minutes. You know how Fjord is.” He said and kissed Caleb, cupping his face in his hands.

 

Fjord knocked on Beau and Jester’s room and sighed when Jester answered, draping herself across the door frame.

“Oh Fjord, How can we help you tonight?” She asked in a sing song kind of voice.

“Molly’s a bit preoccupied at the moment. I was hoping I could hang out here for a moment. I imagine Caleb’s reading, so he doesn’t want to be disturbed.” He said and rubbed his face with his hands.

“Yeah, sure, come on in.” Said Beau, waving him in. She was sitting next to Nott, her hair braided into a crown of sorts. Fjord knew it wouldn’t last though.

“Preoccupied? Like Pillow Trove Preoccupied or?” asked Jester and Fjord sighed heavily.

“I honestly don’t want to find out, Jester.” He said, and Jester shrugged and Beau patted Fjord on the back. Nott held up her flask.

“Did you want a drink?” She offered, and Fjord turned it down. He knew there were at least three, maybe more, different kinds of alcohol in that bottomless flask, and once again, he wasn’t going to take any risks. 

Molly watched as Caleb got dressed and quietly snuck back to the room he and Nott shared. With that, Molly pulled his trousers back on and draped his shirt over his pack, looking at his nails. As he did so, a couple of thoughts ran through his head.

Why did Caleb come to him for his little “experiment”? Was it because Caleb knew Molly didn’t really mind who he slept with or was it because he actually loved Molly. Molly bit his lip. He honestly preferred the latter. After Jester had put him under that damn truth spell, it was no secret that Molly had a crush on someone in their little group. She had left it at that, and hadn’t pried, which he was thankful for. It was already frustrating enough answering questions he himself were afraid of. Had Caleb already suspected it and was confirming it.

*…I just wanted to ask you something, and I completely understand if you don’t want to…*

If it was the latter, that was one hell of a way to figure it out. Molly rolled over onto his side. He could have just left it alone at a kiss. He had always been a smartass though, he knew that. Egging Caleb on was amusing, and the sex was satisfying to say the least. It had been a while since Molly had to do the teaching. Although, he had definitely wanted something rougher. Practically choke him with passionate kisses, leave hickeys down his pale body and maybe really find out If he was a sub or dom. He wouldn’t do that to Caleb, though. Not if this was his first time.

“Are you decent now?” came Fjord’s voice and Molly sighed, sitting up.

“Maybe…” said Molly and Fjord sighed before opening up the door.

“You’re a complete ass, you know that right?”

“I am well aware.”


	2. If you hurt my boy...

Caleb put his head in his hands, blushing profusely. What the Hell was he thinking? Asking to kiss Mollymauk just to see if he was in love with him. Then, he went ahead and took it further! Caleb was stroking Frumpkin in an attempt to calm his nerves, but it wasn’t working. 

*Just tell me if you want me to stop*

He didn’t want him too, though. Molly was so gentle and…charming. Well, he did swallow all of Caleb’s cum, which made Caleb blush a little harder. He had never had any other person do that. Astrid certainly hadn’t. No matter how much he tried to push it down, despite Nott and Beau’s encouragement, it always resurfaced.

You don’t deserve love. You don’t deserve happiness. Not after what you’ve done.

He didn’t deserve his friends. He didn’t deserve to love Molly, or to be loved by him. So even if he enjoyed having sex with him, he didn’t deserve it. 

Oh, but he loved Molly…and the gentle way he kissed him. How utterly empty he felt not lying in Molly’s arms, if Molly wanted to. He was warm and felt safe with Molly’s arms on either side of him, a leg over his shoulder. Caleb lay down on his back, then with a groan sat back up. He wanted to sleep, he had forgotten how pleasantly tiring sex could be. But that practical part of him knew he should go to the restroom. 

Caleb awoke to Nott’s foot in his face, along with a mumbled apology when Caleb mumbled a curse. 

“Guten Morgen.” He said and rubbed his eyes, looking at the little goblin girl at the opposite end of the bed. She now had the majority of the blankets and Caleb shook his head with a small smile on his face. Looking out the window, he could see the snow falling. 

“It will be a cold day.” He said, and Nott opened one eye.

“Clouds?” 

“Snow.” He said, and Nott snuggled deeper into the blanket.

“It’s too early for that. It’s not even Quen’pillar…” she said, and Caleb shrugged.

“You can tell that to the Gods.” He said and pulled on his coat and boots. He took a last look at Nott and opened the door, a rush of scents of breakfast hitting his nose. He descended the stairs and Jester waved him over, a fork in her hand as she dug into some eggs and hash.

“Quick Caleb! Before Beau steals all the bacon!” She called out. Caleb sat down in the corner booth, that seemed to be perpetually theirs and accepted the plate that Jester had reserved for him. 

“Did you want tea or ale this morning? It snowed last night.” Said Jester, sticking her tongue out. 

“I think tea would be just fine. One cup of tea please.” He said at the passing waitress and she nodded.

“Chamomile fine?”

“That sounds nice, ja.” He replied, and she nodded again, pulling her hair tight into a bun before walking quickly back to the kitchen.

Fjord soon joined them, followed by Molly, and Caleb scooted over to give Fjord some room. Caleb avoided Molly’s eyes and Molly raised an eyebrow at him. The waitress came over and handed Caleb a large mug of steaming tea. He took a tentative sip and a smile crept across his face. The tea slid down his throat with the mildly herby taste lingering on his tongue, and he soon felt the warmth spread through his fingers. 

Molly watched Caleb sip his tea and looked back at Beau, stealing a piece of bacon from her plate.

“What the fuck man?” asked Beau and glared as Molly ate her bacon, a shit eating grin on his face. He looked back over at Caleb, and when their eyes met, Caleb looked away again. Molly frowned and took a bite of an egg. 

He must be embarrassed about last night. Thought Molly. He’d find some time later to talk to him about it. There was nothing to be embarrassed about, not to Molly.  
Nott twiddled her thumbs as she trailed behind Caleb, following him and Beau to the Library. She would probably treat herself once they went inside, there was a nice little eatery around the corner, and she was already disguised as a halfling. Still, she noticed something was bothering Caleb. Which made her worry. He was her boy, and it was her job to protect him, and make him happy. 

“I’m going to go shopping.” Said Nott and Caleb and Beau waved her goodbye as they walked into the Cobalt Soul’s library. 

Nott bit into the meat pie and chewed thoughtfully and wiped some crumbs off of her shirt. As far as she was aware, Caleb didn’t have a bad dream. He would have woken her up, the entire reason she insisted on sleeping in the same bed, if he had a bad dream. She took another bite and then paused. 

*Molly’s a bit preoccupied at the moment. I was hoping I could hang out here for a moment. I imagine Caleb’s reading, so he doesn’t want to be disturbed.*

Nott had noticed that Caleb had been avoiding Molly’s eyes this morning…She shoved her food into her mouth, grabbed the paper bag full of various items she bought for her friends and ran out of the small restaurant, running back to the Inn, where she imagined Molly would still be. Halfway there, she stopped and bit her lip. 

*I’ll talk to Caleb first. I’ll ask Molly after…*She thought and nodded, walking the rest of the way then gave herself a reassuring nod.

“How was your night? Fjord says you were “preoccupied”.” said Jester playfully towards Molly, who leaned back in the booth, sipping some ale.

“I had a nice time. Thank you for knocking, Fjord. They would have been rather embarrassed, I’m sure.” He said carefully, and Fjord closed his eyes and held up his hand.

“I wasn’t even going to ask, Molly.” He said, and Jester giggled, leaning over the table on her elbows, still facing Molly.

“You can tell me though. Were they good?” She asked. He could see her tail flick excitedly. Jester was always such a gossip.

“Why don’t we save this conversation for a later date, darling.” He said, and Jester pouted, leaning back in the booth. Molly contemplated his drink. As much as he would love to tell Jester, gush about how much fun it was sleeping with Caleb, Caleb would be furious. Molly didn’t want to ruin his chances. He loved Caleb, and while last night was certainly an unexpected start to their possible relationship, he didn’t complain. He was more focused on asking Caleb what was on his mind. 

Caleb watched out of the corner of his eye as Beau leaned up against the wall, bored out of her mind. Her master wasn’t in at the moment, and from what Caleb could only gather as spite, the other monks were “too busy” to trade places with her. That was fine, as long as he got to read, and take notes, he was perfectly happy…

Except that handsome Tiefling kept appearing in his mind. 

He couldn’t get his smile out of his head. It was so kind and patient. Then there was the actual sex. It felt great, and Caleb wanted to moan so much louder than he actually did. From the moment Molly had kissed him, he had been aroused. He had known that he would have gone back to his room and simply masturbated, as pathetic as it sounded, if Molly hadn’t offered. The second he took off his shirt, even though Caleb had seen Molly naked before, it made him hungry. He may have been nervous, but the overwhelming desire still begged to break free. Caleb kept it down though. He had to. He returned his thoughts to his book, another one that just became more and more useless the more he read. He already knew all of it. He really wanted the research that Beau said was locked away. Even then, he knew the rarer and more powerful materials were at Soltryce, and he had no desire going there. 

He looked again over at Beau and then closed the book. 

“Ok Beauregard, we can go.” He said, and Beau snapped up.

“We’ve only been here, like, an hour. I’m surprised.”

“It’s a dead end here. Nothing public can help me.” He said sorrowfully, giving a brief wave at one of the Monk clerks before exiting the building. Beau shoved her hands in her pockets and followed Caleb out. 

Nott hopped up onto a chair and took a giant swig of her flask, giving Molly a hard stare. She had already distributed the contents of the paper bag. A new ribbon for Jester, A pair of leather gloves for Fjord, and Molly had gotten a bracelet, just a simple chain bracelet. Nott had watched him link it through one of the holes he had pieced through his horn, with a practiced hand. Nott had to wait for Beau and Caleb’s presents though. 

Now all there was to do was stare down Molly.

“What?” He asked, bridging his tarot cards and fanning them out so Jester could pick one.

“Nothing.” She said simply. She had promised herself that she would talk to Caleb first. Nott watched as Jester turned the card up and showed Molly.

“The Star! When was the last time you spoke with The Traveler?” He asked, and Jester smiled.

“Last night actually.” She said happily, and Molly nodded.

“That’s good. The Star was just reminding you.” He said, and Fjord rolled his eyes. Jester didn’t take notice, seeming to forget that Molly had already said there was nothing overly special about the cards and Molly took the card back from her and reshuffled it. Nott began biting at her nails, fighting the urge to yell at Molly. He clearly had done something. Her boy was already a nervous wreck, but somehow Molly made it worse and…

“What did you do to Caleb?!” She shouted and the whole table paused and turned to her, Molly midway to returning his cards to his inner coat pocket.

“What do you mean?” asked Molly carefully, looking at Fjord and Jester. 

“You did something to him, I know it! That’s why he was so nervous at breakfast today.” She countered, and Jester put her hand on Nott’s shoulder. 

“Nott, how do you know it was Molly? Maybe Caleb just slept funny, like Fjord sometimes.” She suggested. 

“Did he throw up any fire this morning?” asked Molly and Fjord put his face in his hands, his shoulders slumping. Nott’s nails dug into the wood and she pointed a finger at Molly.

“If you hurt him, I will never forgive you.” She said, venom dripping from her words. Molly recoiled at the threat and watched Nott climb down from the chair and head upstairs. Jester’s mouth was hanging open and Fjord wore a similar expression.

“What just happened?” asked Fjord. Molly shrugged, hiding his hands in his lap. 

“I have no idea.” He said, trying to maintain his composure. Beneath the table, his hands were shaking.

Nott fumed in her room, angrily rummaging through her little trinket bag. She should have just waited to ask Caleb, but now Molly knew that she knew. Even if she didn’t know what it was. She heard a knock on her door and she glared at the wood. From the shifting from the other side, she could tell it was Molly. 

“Nott, can I come in?” He asked, and Nott huffed. 

“…yes.” She said, and Molly opened the door, sitting down on the bed next to her.

“What the hell was that little display? That came out of nowhere.” He said, and Nott focused her yellow eyes on him.

“What. Did. You. Do. To. Caleb.” She said, and Molly held his hands up.

“If he is acting weird, that’s on him.” Molly defended. Nott looked down at her hands, then glanced at Molly’s tail. He had it tucked under his coat and Nott nodded.  
“You’re right…I’m sorry I yelled at you….”

“Hey, you gotta protect your boy, right? Just maybe don’t yell at people without all the facts?” He said, and Nott looked at Molly. 

“What facts?” She asked, a twinkle in her eye. Molly gulped.

Bingo.

“…like asking Caleb why he’s nervous instead of immediately blaming someone, like me.” He said. Nott tilted her head and pulled out the little wire she used when she sent a message to anyone. 

“Caleb, I need to talk to you at the Inn. How soon will you and Beau be done? You can reply to this message.” She said and looked at Molly as she tucked the wire away. She perked up when Caleb’s voice rang through her head.

“We are actually headed that way, friend. Will you also tell Molly that I need to speak with him?” He replied, and Nott raised an eyebrow. Nott folded her hands in her lap neatly. 

“Caleb says he wants to speak with you too.”

Molly didn’t like the way she said that. The smug little smile on her face, with her perfect posture and the way she mimicked Jester always was a sign that she was up to no good. What the hell was she planning on asking Caleb? What the hell was Caleb going to tell Nott? 

What did Caleb want to talk to Molly about?

Molly felt sweat drip down his brow but reclined against the wall, carefully hiding his tail. Nott had returned to looking at her trinkets, scrutinizing each one. She ignored him, and Molly was not quite sure if he welcomed the silence or dreaded it. 

Caleb waved at Jester and Fjord and looked around.

“Where’s Nott? She wanted to speak to me.” He said, and Beau slid into a chair next to Jester.

“She flipped out on Molly and Molly went up after her to…apologize? I don’t really know.” Said Jester and Fjord nodded. 

“What did she flip out for?”

“She thought Molly did something to you. Jester thought you just slept funny, but Nott seemed to think Molly did something weird to you.” Said Fjord and Beau raised her hand for some ale.

Gods, he hoped he would be able to speak with them separately. 

“Well, I guess I should speak to Nott.” He said and walked up the stairs. 

Molly looked up as Caleb opened the door and then shut it, glancing briefly at Molly.

“How was the library? Did you study lots?” asked Nott, and Caleb shook his head. 

“No, not really. I don’t have access to the restricted section and…well you know Beau.” He said and tapped his fingers against his thighs before taking a deep sigh.

“Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about? Molly, do you mind?” He said, and Molly nodded and gave a curt wave before leaving, rushing out quicker than Caleb or Nott had expected. What had Nott done to the poor man?

“What did you wish to speak to me about friend?” He asked, sitting down next to her. She put her trinkets away then reached into the bag and produced a book. The book was plain looking, but it was well made, with simple text on the front, slightly raised from the cover.

"An account of Magical Items I have Found"

He flipped it open and the author was an unfamiliar one, but the book was divided into chapters on the various types and how he had discovered them. What became of them and so forth. 

“Thank you, Nott, I hope you did not spend much for this.” He said. She smiled.

“Fjord said not to tell the price of gifts.” She said, and Caleb ruffled her hair.

“Thankyou. Now, what did you want to speak with me about, or was it simply this?”

“You were acting weird this morning.”

“I always act weird.”

“You were avoiding Molly.”

“How do you mean?” asked Caleb, dodging the question. Nott bit her lip. She knew what she saw, She and Jester were great detectives, after all. Then again, Jester didn’t believe her. But Jester didn’t know Caleb like she did.

“Caleb, be honest, why were you acting weird?” She asked and focused her eyes on his. Caleb looked away and rubbed his face in his hands, breathing in. Nott cocked her head at Caleb’s muttered words. 

“What?” she asked, and Caleb rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face in the pillow. Nott crept up next to him and waited for him to talk. Finally, he turned his face towards her, his eyes scrunched tight together.

“We slept together. Molly didn’t do anything wrong, I was just embarrassed, ok?” he said, and Nott clapped her hands over her mouth. She watched Caleb turn his head back into the pillow and she clenched her fists.

“…Was is bad? Do you regret it? He didn’t hurt you, did he?” She asked, her heart beating against her rib cage. A small chuckle came from Caleb and he turned to look back at her.

“No, Nott. I rather liked it.”


	3. Then it's settled.

All Molly could hear from the hallway were muffled words. He wasn’t lying when he had told Caleb the walls were fairly thick. Even the doors were sturdy. His heart thumped against his ribcage, trying to escape, wondering what Nott was talking to Caleb about, and what Caleb was saying. 

By the Moon weaver, what did Caleb want to say to him? 

He stiffened up when the door cracked open and Nott left, glancing at him as she descended the stairs. He didn’t get a chance to read her expression as Caleb poked his head out and Molly walked up to him, surprised that Caleb closed the door so abruptly. His hand lingered on the doorknob and he placed a hand on Molly’s cheeks.

“Just tell me if you want me to stop…” He said and kissed Molly, the Tiefling’s eyes widened and then gently closed as he melted against the ginger. They kissed for a few moments, Caleb pinning Molly to the door and when Caleb took a step back, was wearing a small smile.

“Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?” He asked, and Caleb sighed. 

“I’m sorry about Nott yelling at you.”

“Like I told Nott, it’s ok. Seriously though, what did you want to talk to me about?” He asked, a teasing smile on his face.

“I was wondering if you would be…interested in taking this further…not just sex, I mean. Last night, I only came in to see if I really did…have feelings for you.”

“What was the answer?”

“Yes. I honestly didn’t expect to get sex on the first night, Mr. Mollymauk.” He said, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Neither did I, Mr. Caleb. I’m glad we agree then.” He said and watched as Caleb perked up.

“Agree?”

“That we’re both sluts.” He said, and Caleb tapped his head on the wall, wearing a defeated smile. Molly had set him up for that.

“I really did like it last night.” He finally said, and Molly took his hand.

“I can make it better.” He said and led him out of the room and down a door into his room. He climbed on top of Caleb and kissed down his neck, nibbling on his earlobe. Caleb sighed and felt the area where Molly’s horns met skin and was surprised when that solicited a soft moan from Molly. He rubbed his thumbs over them again and Molly shivered. He sat up, still straddling Caleb and peeled off his coat and shirt, hanging them both on the bed post. 

“Would you mind if I took control. I won’t lie, you got me hungry last night…” purred Molly and Caleb shook his head.

“As long as I get to feel you inside me, I don’t mind.” He whispered, and Molly smiled. Caleb knew how to talk. 

He watched as Caleb took off his own shirt and in one quick movement, Molly pinned him down, kissing him passionately. Caleb melted under him, letting him kiss him all over, welcoming his tongue gliding over his nipples. 

Molly ran his hands down to Caleb’s hips and unbuttoned his pants, practically tearing them off of him. He licked the tip and watched Caleb smile. Molly closed him mouth and began kissing his stomach again.

“What the…”

“You said I could take control…I want to hear you beg.” He said, a sly smile on his face. His red eyes twinkled.

“Verdammit, please Molly, suck my cock.” He said, and Molly rolled his eyes, but obliged him anyway. The feeling of Caleb’s hot, throbbing cock in Molly’s mouth had made Molly harder than he already was. 

“You really are good at that…” said Caleb, gripping the blanket. Molly moved up and down and could feel even more precum sliding down his throat. He looked at Caleb, whose eyes were closed in bliss and sat up. He pulled off his pants and gestured towards Caleb. 

“It’s your turn. If you want me inside you, that is.” He said, and Caleb bit his lip before putting molly’s member inside his mouth. 

“No teeth.” Said Molly and Caleb nodded, gliding his tongue over Molly’s shaft like he remembered Molly doing. He listened to Molly’s quiet moans and felt his hand weave through his hair. 

“Deep throat it…” said Molly and Caleb gulped before taking a breath and shoving it as deep as he could, feeling it halfway down his throat. Molly hissed something in infernal and when Caleb came up for air, Molly kissed him, deeply and holding him close to him. 

He reached for the oil and rubbed his cock and Caleb’s butt with it and bit his lip. Resisting every urge to just plunge himself as quickly as he could into Caleb. 

“What do you want?”

“For you to fuck me.” Replied Caleb eagerly and Molly guided his cock into Caleb and thrust into him, them moaning in unison. He thrust as deep as he could, listening to Caleb’s moans and soon after, watching him cum all over his own stomach. With that, Molly gave a few more thrusts and released his seed, gasping as he stared at Caleb. Caleb was wearing a wide grin on his face, and Molly moved the hair out of his face.

“You were right, that felt much better.” He gasped. Molly kissed him again, a shiver running down his spine as Caleb’s thumbs rubbed against the base of his horns.

“If you aren’t careful, Mr. Caleb, I’ll have to have you a second time.”

“Let’s see how we feel in about ten minutes, ja?” he asked, and Molly nodded, lying down next to him.

“Thanks Nott, the darts look sharp.” Commented Beau and Nott smiled. They sat in silence before Jester piped up.

“So, are they like…?” She said, and Fjord waved his hand.

“Jester, we talked about this.”

“I’m just saying, they’re having a very long…discussion up there.” She said and Beau eyed Nott. Nott had her hands folded and seemed happy. 

“What do you think they’re talking about, Jester?” asked Beau, slowly taking her eyes off of Nott.

“Ooh! You know how Fjord came into our room last night? Maybe, like, Caleb saw Molly and got like, super embarrassed and still was this morning?” She said, sort of dancing in her seat. 

“So, they’re like, talking about how Molly embarrassed him?” Beau asked skeptically, and Nott glanced at the floor.

“What do you think Nott? You talked to Caleb, right?”

“I do not believe I should say anything…. until Caleb says it is okay…” She said, looking towards the ceiling and Beau leaned over the table, eyeing the goblin.

“Oh, my gods…Caleb really told you…and it’s something juicy isn’t it?” She said, and Jester giggled and turned towards Nott. Fjord stood up and walked over towards the bar, leaving the girls alone. 

“I said I wouldn’t say anything.” She said firmly but Jester scooted closer. 

“Come on Nott, tell us…” She pouted. Her eyes lit up and she looked over at Beau then at Nott.

“Did they like, Kiss? Omigosh they totally kissed!” She said excitedly. Beau looked at Jester and her smile grew wider.

“I think they did much more than just kiss.” She said, and she watched as Nott took a swig of her flask. 

“They did! They totally did, Nott!” She said, pointing her finger at the goblin. Nott was wearing an expression of fear and delight and Beau knew with just a bit more prodding she would burst.

“You have to tell us! We basically know everything, so you might as well just spill the beans!” urged Jester.

“Fine! But if Caleb does tell everyone, you have to act as though you didn’t hear it from me!” She said, panting, holding her hands out as if she was trying to regain her balance.

“Caleb said that they did sleep together…and that he liked it. He wanted to talk to Molly about something related to that, but that’s all I know, I swear.” She said. Jester hopped up and down in her seat and Beau leaned back in her chair, nodding her head in approval. 

“I’ll be damned.” Muttered Beau.

“Omigosh that is soooo cute! Do you think if I ask Molly, he’ll tell me? He said I could ask him later!”

“No no no no no. Don’t do that. Caleb would be very embarrassed.” Said Nott, regaining her motherly pose. 

Caleb was on top now, Molly giving him a playful smile. Caleb returned it, feeling Molly’s tail run down his spine. They kissed, and Caleb moved down Molly’s neck, careful not to get caught in the Tiefling’s jewelry. He had already managed to snag his hair a few minutes ago, and some red strands could be seen caught in the chains. Molly shivered at the feeling of Caleb’s beard against his neck. He sucked on his nipples, remembering how Molly did and elicited a pleasant hum from Molly, who stretched out like a cat and loosely wrapped his arms around Caleb’s neck. Caleb moved his hand down and grasped Molly’s cock, still slightly slick from the olive oil used, and moved his hand up and down, a moan escaping the Tiefling’s lips. He kissed Molly and Molly ran his fingers down his torso, rubbing a thumb across Caleb’s nipple and settled on Caleb’s member, stroking it in unison. 

Caleb remembered what Molly had said and grabbed some of the oil, putting some on his fingers and Molly gave him an amused smile.

“Oh, it’s my turn, is it?” he asked, and Caleb lay down next to him awkwardly, slowly inserting a digit into Molly. Molly hummed in response, his tail wrapping around Caleb’s leg and he stroked he own cock.

“A little deeper, Mr. Caleb, mmm, yes.” He said with a moan as Caleb obliged him, a second finger moving in and out. A third finger and Molly gently grabbed Caleb’s face, kissing him passionately. 

“Fuck me, Caleb, As hard as you want.” He said, and Caleb was surprised to find how aroused that sentence got him. He got on top of Molly and guided his cock into him, hearing the sigh come out of Molly, who looked up eagerly at him. Caleb watched him bite his lip and he pressed into Molly, pinning his wrists down. That exited Molly even more as he nodded and as Caleb began to move, sweat dripping down his body and onto Molly, Molly moaned every time Caleb thrust, and He felt a wave of euphoria come over him as he came, feeling Caleb’s lips press against his.

“It’s your turn.” He said wickedly, and Caleb nodded and, in another minute, moaned and his elbows buckled, landing with a thud onto Molly. Molly laughed and ran his fingers through Caleb’s red hair.

“Feel’s great, doesn’t it?”

“Ja, I forgot how hard it was.” He said, and Molly cocked his head.

“How long has it been?” He asked. Caleb pushed himself slightly to the side, his head still resting on Molly’s chest. He let out a breath and thought for a moment.

“…. five years, I think? I got drunk and slept with a bar maid. Not my proudest moment.” He said. Molly smiled.

“We’ve all had bad partners.”

“I was the bad partner. It had been a while then too.” He replied, and Molly laughed, imagining it. Caleb paused and laughed in response. They lay there laughing for a while, enjoying each other’s arms before they heard a rapid knock on the door, and the unmistakable protest of Nott. Molly felt Caleb freeze in his arms and Molly sighed.

“Who is it?” He asked, imitating Jester. Appropriately enough, Jester was the one who responded.

“What are you doing? Is Caleb in there too?” She asked.

“He is, but we’re a bit busy at the moment. Ow.” He said as Caleb tugged on his horn. Jester’s excited giggle rang out and her footsteps grew quieter and quieter as she left the hallway.

“I hate you.” Said Caleb and Molly kissed the top of his head.

“Don’t say that, love. Let’s get cleaned up.” He said and helped Caleb off the bed. 

“So umm, just so we’re clear we are a umm…”

“A couple? Only if you want to be.” Said Molly and he gently took Caleb’s hand. Caleb nodded and kissed Molly again, pressing his naked body against his. 

“I would like that very much, Arschloch”

“What does that mean?” asked Molly, pulling on his pants.

“It means asshole.”

“…of course it does, asshole.” He replied, the last word in Infernal and Caleb smirked in return.


End file.
